LOTM: Decimation S9 P10/Transcript
(The heroes are seen at home as the scene shows Ghira crawling up to Richie and Miles in their workshop) Ghira: Hey guys! Richie: Hm? Miles: The hell? Ghira: Down here. (Richie and Miles look down at Ghira) Richie: Oh hey! Miles: Hey Ghira! Ghira: What's up? Richie: Oh we're just talking is all. Ghira: Oh. Miles: Are you not hanging out with Blake? Richie: Your siblings maybe? Ghira: Nah. I'm just wandering is all. Richie: I see. Ghira: Yeah. Well, I'll leave you two alone to talk. Richie: Alright. Miles: Bye! (Ghira crawls away as Richie's attention turns to the window) Richie: Oh hey look! Miles: Hm? Richie: You see that bigass bird out there man? Miles: Huh?? (Miles looks out the window as a large bird is seen outside) Miles: What the hell...? Richie: What kinda bird is that? Miles: I don't know but it's definitely huge. Richie: Yeah, even from this far! Miles: Yo guys! Come check this out! Richie: There's a big ass bird in the distance guys! (Over with the others) Jack: Big ass bird? Kyle: Is it a vulture or something? Richie: *Voice* Hurry up! It's gonna fly away! Scott: Why do I get a bad feeling from this? Jack: Yeah... (The heroes get up and go look out the window) Richie: See it? Miles: What is that? Alex: Weird. Emily: That's definitely big. Jordan: Yeah, but what is it? (Miles's mask is then heard beeping nearby) Miles: Hm? (Miles goes to check his mask) Scott: Jack, you don't think that could one of....those things do you? Jack: No. No it can't be, not here. Miles: Uhh guys? (The heroes turn toward Miles) Miles: We got a problem. Alex: What is it? Miles: Grimm are storming the city. Hundreds of them. Erin: Grimm!? Alex: Oh you have got to be kidding me! Alkroin must be make another move on the time stone! Yuri: We have to stop him! Ian: Right! Jack: I knew that bird was suspicious! Kyle: Come on guys! (The heroes all leave as it cuts to the city which is seen in chaos with SWAT and Military firing at the hordes of Grimm) Soldier #1: KEEP FIRING!!! Soldier #4: WE'RE TRYING!!!! Soldier #6: THERE'S TOO- (A Nevermore then swoops down and lands in front of the soldiers) Soldier #1: I don't get paid enough for this shit. ???: Hold on! (Tony Stark then flies in and lands in front of the Nevermore) Tony: Relax everyone, Iron Man has arrived! ???: Don't forget us Mr. Stark! (The Defenders then arrive) Tony: Kids! Scott: Oh shit! Kyle: Holy crap, big freakin' bird! Tony: You kids know who's bird this is?! Alex: We got a few ideas. Erin: Let's just kill the damn thing already! Jessica: Yeah! (Erin charges up an ice blast and freezes the giant Nevermore whole) Jack: My turn! (Jack fires a bolt of lightning at the Nevermore, shattering it to pieces) Jack: Gotcha! Tony: Nice work kids. Alex: Still got a lot more where that came from! Miles: Let's split up and take 'em all down! Yuri: Sir we have to make sure Dr. Strange is safe! Tony: Right on it! He's with Seris and Ashley downtown! Alex: We'll head there right away then! Erin: You guys deal with the Grimm! Alex: Come on Jordan! Jordan: Right behind you! (The three siblings go to find Strange and their parents as the others go off to fight the Grimm. It then cuts to the three meeting up with Strange and the others) Alex: Mom! Dad! Seris: Kids! Ashley: Thank god you're all right! Bwynraya: It seems Alkorin has decided to stop playing around. Erin: Tell us about it! Alex: Guess he's here for the Time Stone huh? Stephen: Most likely. ???: Oh it's not "most likely". (The heroes look to find Alkorin standing on a nearby roof) Alkorin; It's definite now. Seris: Alkorin! Alkorin: Hello Seris. And it seems you've brought your family with you. And even Dr. Strange is time stone. Bwynraya: You! *Pulls out pistols* Finally you show your face! Alkorin:.... I'm sorry. Do I know you? Bwynraya: You really don't remember me huh? Alkorin: Sorry, I don't like to keep a list of known traitors around my castle.....Lieutenant. Bwynraya: I am NOT your lieutenant anymore. You stole from me MY life! All my memories, my family, the very thing of who I once was! Gone forever! And you made me a monster! And now I will have my revenge! *Charges* Seris: BWYN NO!! Alkorin: Hmph. (Alkorin uses Telekinesis and grabs Bwynraya before he easily tosses her aside) Seris: BWYN!! Alkorin: Too easy. (Alkorin then jumps down onto the street) Alkorin: Now then, onto more pressing matters. (Alkorin looks over at Seris and Ashley) Alkorin: So Seris, had any contact with your old allies recently? Seris:..... Alkorin: I'm sure Cloe and the prince would be VERY interested to hear of my return. Seris:..... Alkorin: Maybe when this is over, I'll pay a visit to their Multiverse and finish it off myself. I'm sure they'll be surprised to see me then. Alex: That's not going to happen! Erin: That's right! We'll stop you! Jordan: We'll rip those stones right out of you chest! Alkorin: Oh really now? Alex: Yeah! Alkorin: Fine then! Let's take this fight to a place I'm sure your father will find familiar to him! (Alkorin uses the Space Stone which takes the group into a Void which transforms into the ruins of a destroyed city) Alex: Whoa! Erin: Where the hell did he take us?! Seris: No.... Alkorin: *Voice* Don't recognize it? I took the liberty of turning this void into a vision of the ruins of New Shine! The city you FAILED to protect! (Alkorin then appears in front of the group) Alkorin: And it is here that you will all die! Ashley: Oh hell no! Stephen: You're not winning this fight Alkorin! Alkorin: Oh? Then prove it. Alex: Erin? Erin: RIght. (Alex and Erin enter the first stage of they're super forms) Alex: Jordan? You ready? Jordan: Yeah. I'm ready. Alex: Then let's do it. Erin: Dad, you and mom stay and protect Mr. Strange. We'll handle Alkorin. Seris: Right. Ashley: Be careful kids! Alex: We will mom! Jordan: Let's do it! (The three prepare to fight before the scene cuts to the other heroes back in New York fighting against Grimm) Kyle: HOLY CRAP!!! Josuke: Okay, this is just getting annoying! Okuyasu: It astonishes me people live in the same world as these things! Josuke: Yeah, you've gotta be insane to live there! Jack: Hey, stop blabbering and fight the damn things! Emily: What he said! (Meanwhile Cinder and Salem are seen watching all of this unfold) Salem:.... Cinder: Should I join the attack? Salem: No. We have no more reason to be here. Cinder: Ma'am? Salem: The Grimm will serve as a suitable distraction. Alkorin will get the stone. All we need do is just wait. So. We shall return to Remnant for now. Cinder: Are-... Are you sure? Salem: Yes. The Grimm will keep coming and attack. Cinder: Well, alright then. Salem: Now come on. Let them finish things up here. Cinder: Right. (The two then turn and leave as Richie is seen being pounced by a Grimm) Richie: AHH!! (Richie tries to keep the Grimm from biting him) Richie: Uhhh little help please?! GET THIS DAMN THING OFF OF ME!!! (Suddenly the Grimm is punched away by Yang) Yang: I got ya Richie. *Helps him Richie up* Richie: Whew! Thanks Yang! Yang: Don't mention it. Richie: Good thing you got here when you did. That thing was about to tear me apart. Yang: Sure was! Richie: Yeah! It- (The sound of flesh tearing is heard before Richie's eyes go wide) Richie: !! Yang: *gasp* (Richie looks down as he finds a sword going through his stomach) ???: Well well.... (Renex then reveals himself behind Richie) Renex: Looks like this ant has officially been crushed. Richie:..... Yang: Richie! (Renex kicks Richie away as he lands on the ground bleeding) Richie: Gnn....Dammit. This is bad... (Richie then takes out a small needle and injects himself with a blue fluid that starts to regenerate his wound slowly) Renex: Now then, Miss Xiao Long. Didn't I have some unfinished business with you and Miss Garland? Yang: *Eyes go red* I'm gonna make you pay for that! Renex: Did you forget who you're up against? You can't beat me. Time itself will stop whenever I chose it. (Renex then drops his sword) Renex: But if you want to try and hurt me, go ahead. Yang: Alright then! (Yang goes to punch Renex as time stops) Renex: Now eat this! (Renex punches Yang in the gut before he goes behind her and punches her in the back before finishing it with a punch to the face) Renex: Now time shall resume as normal! (Time resumes as Yang is slammed into the ground) Yang: GNN!!! Renex: Ha ha! I'm sure you've realized it by now, but I'll say it for a lesson! I, Highlord Renex, have NO WEAKNESSES!! (Renex laughs as Yang stands back up) Renex: Don't you see?! You can't win! I can stop time to my heart's content and end your life in a mere moment! Yang:..... Renex: Now then, would you like to try again? Yang:...... Renex: Hey, did you hear me I said try again! Yang: Shut up. Renex: Huh? The hell did you just say to me?! (Richie is seen standing back up as his wound starts to close up) Richie: *sigh* Good thing I kept the accelerator shot on me... (Richie brushes himself off as he feels a hand on his shoulder) Richie: Hm? ???: Don't worry Richie. (Richie looks to find Jessica behind him) Jessica: Me and Yang will handle him. Richie: Jess. Jessica: Go help the others. Richie:..... (Richie then nods and runs off) Renex: Oh? Now what's this? Jessica: Renex.... (Jessica walks up and joins Yang's side) Renex: So, shall we finish what we started last time? Yang: Let's do it. Jessica: Yeah. Renex: Fine then. Consider this your final good act heroes! (The three prepare to fight) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts